


Piggy-Back Ride

by Balder12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/pseuds/Balder12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin breaks his ankle.  Sam gives him a piggy-back ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy-Back Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr-fill for [Rirren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren)

Kevin looks waxy and green. He’s hopping beside Sam in misery, clutching at each tree trunk for one desperate instant before he pushes off it to get to the next. It’s just the kid’s luck he’d step in a gopher hole at exactly the right angle to snap his ankle.

Finally he stops, hugging an oak like it’s the only thing that’ll save him from drowning. He looks up at the sky. “It’s getting dark,” he says.

“Not for another hour. We’re less than a mile from the bunker.”

Kevin groans and tries to propel himself to the next tree. He underestimates the distance, though, and when he lands on his bad foot he yelps in pain and staggers perilously. Sam grabs him around the waist and guides him to the ground before he falls.

“Let’s take a break,” Sam says. Kevin doesn’t have much choice in the matter, but as soon as he’s seated he starts staring at the sky again.

“The sun’s going to set on us. This is like the first scene of every horror movie. We’re the dumb hikers who get eaten by wolves.” Kevin’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his breathing is jagged. He tries to smile, but the result is unconvincing.

“You understand we’re in Kansas, right? There are zero wolves out here. Worst case scenario is we have to fight off some rabid raccoons.”

“Fine,  _were_ wolves then,” Kevin says. “Plenty of things have fangs and claws.” He’s trying to make it sound like banter, but he’s scared. He’s been chased by too many monsters to be okay with stumbling through the woods at night without a flashlight, weak and hobbled. Even if ‘the woods’ is just an unimpressive roadside stand of trees outside Lebanon. Sam can relate.

Sam bends his back and waves Kevin over. “All right. Climb on.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Sam looks over his shoulder. Kevin’s eyeing him skeptically. He’s still too pale, but his smile looks real.

“I can throw you over my shoulder if you’d rather.”

Kevin makes a face that’s a mixture of mock horror and genuine worry. “No way.”

“Then come on,” Sam says, “I’m carrying you one way or the other. I’m not waiting for you to hop home.”

Kevin sighs. “Dean can never know.”

“Never ever,” Sam says. Kevin wraps his legs around Sam’s waist like he’s doing him a favor. His fingers are clammy against Sam’s neck.

Sam grabs hold of Kevin’s legs and stands. For an instant he staggers under the weight.

“You’re heavier than you look,” Sam says.

“I’m compact.” He sounds amused, and it warms Sam’s heart. For a few minutes, at least, Kevin’s not scared or in pain. Sam can give him that.

Sam hears Kevin knocking branches aside as they walk. “So this is what it’s like to be tall,” Kevin says after they’ve gone awhile in silence. “It’s pretty great. I rule the forest!”

The bunker comes into view, and Sam feels inexplicably sad. “You’ll rule the hospital in a few minutes,” he says.

“Aww, do I have to go?” Kevin’s still a little uneasy around crowds of people.

“If you want to walk again, yeah.” Sam carries him into the garage, and then helps him off his shoulders and into the passenger seat of the Impala. He misses the weight on his back when it’s gone.

Kevin looks down at his swollen ankle, and then up at Sam. “Thanks for saving me from the rabid raccoons,” he says.

Sam slides into the driver’s seat. “Any time,” he says.


End file.
